Percy's Journey
by CrazyGuy3628
Summary: A freestyle story in-between HoH and BoO. Percy is taken out of action and must go through many challenges to get back to his friends Please Review/Follow
1. Chapter 1

**PoV **Annabeth

"Go!" shouted Percy as he shoved her out of the way of the incoming boulder.

"Percy NO!" as the rock ploughed through the deck, hit Percy, and threw him off the Argo II

"No" spoke Annabeth softly while the others attacked the rock spirits on the deck.

"No"

"No"

She ran to the side of deck and looked down and just saw smoke covering the valley.

"Leo, turn us around!" said Annabeth with enough force to make Jason squirm.

"Yes Ma'am" shouted Leo and scurried off to the controls.

After hours of fruitless searching by Frank and Jason, Annabeth herself went down to where they thought Percy would have landed.

There, in a Crater burned till it shimmered, lay Riptide, bent at an angle that would rival a boomerang.

Annabeth fell to her knees, and began to sob uncontrollably.

"NO!"

* * *

**POV **Jason

* * *

Stab, Cut, Jab, Roll, Repeat

Sparring

Now that Percy was dead...erm… "missing" and Annabeth was more or less in shock, the responsibility of the ship fell to Jason. Being the leader would have been something he would have loved in the past, but now that he was being looked at as the leader, he hated it. His only thoughts were of how he could have saved Percy.

Chance No.1 _Could have caught him as he fell._

Chance No.1 _Blown the boulder away._

He could go on.

**If you guys thought this was good, let me know! If you thought it was terrible, still let me know! I know this sort of ends abruptly, but there will be more in the next chapter.**

**Keep on the Crazy**

**CrazyGuy3628**


	2. Chapter 2

**PoV **Percy

"Welcome Percy"

The voice of Gaea shook the room he was in like an earthquake.

"What do you want!"

Gaea suddenly appeared in human form, eyes closed like she was sleeping.

"I wish to test the will of one of my more powerful opponents."

"How?"

"Come now, Percy, Don't you remember this place?"

Percy looked around the room and suddenly, with a sinking feeling, realized where he was.

"You now see, that you are in the place you dread second only to Tartarus."

"The Labyrinth"

"Yes Percy, good luck."

She then vanished into the ground, leaving only a pocket knife on the floor.

Percy picked up the knife and flipped it open, and suddenly, the blade glowed like a lantern, only twice as bright.

"Well, right seems like a good place to start."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

"Damn, China _again_"

So far, Percy had been lucky, only thirty monsters had tried to stop him.

Sadly, he had found everywhere _but_ Greece

Now, back to Percy

"Oh Schist" was the only thing Percy could say before Polybotes slammed into him.

"Lets see you beat me again, little hero"

Percy stumbled, drawing his pocket knife.

"Ha, a knife? good luck"

Polybotes drew his trident and charged

Percy ducked and stabbed him in the leg, but he was slammed by Polybotes trident and was thrown against the wall

"This will fun." said Polybotes with a laugh that shook the cavern.

* * *

**Hey guys, just wanted to remind you to REVIEW. I can see that you guys are reading it (95 views) but please tell me if you like it or if you hate it. JUST TELL ME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PoV** _**Author**_

Things have been pretty somber on the Argo II since Percy went missing. Annabeth has been in her cabin for the last three days, only letting Piper and Hazel in to give her food. Hazel and Piper have been trying to comfort her, but they said that she just continues saying "No" over and over. Of all the people in the Argo, I thought that Annabeth was one of the strongest.

* * *

**PoV **Piper

Annabeth was still in shock.

Hazel and I had finally coaxed Annabeth to have dinner with us and as we walked down the hallway, we met up with Leo.

"Did you fix it?"

"Yeah it still works"

When we took Annabeth back to the ship Leo took Riptide with him to repair.

"Where's Frank?" piped Hazel

"Up on deck with Jason"

"Call them for dinner"

"Sure"

No funny remark? Even Leo was effected by Percy's disappearance.

At dinner, It was almost completely silent other then Festus' random creaks and squeaks.

After Annabeth left, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason and I joined together on the deck to discuss what happened.

"So from what I saw Percy shoved Annabeth out of the way of a Boulder" said Jason

"Yeah, I was fighting other rock spirits when it happened." said Frank

"I heard one say "Mission Complete" to another." voiced Hazel

"So they must have wanted to capture Percy" muttered Leo

"Leo, you said that Riptide is fixed?" said Piper

"Yeah, just needed to bang it into place"

"Good"

"Do we have any idea if Percy is alive?" asked Jason

"He's alive" croaked a voice behind him.

They all drew weapons, or in the case of Frank turned into Lions.

Annabeth put her hands up and said "Calm down, its just me"

"Annabeth?"

Her eyes were red from crying, and she was wearing a too big sweat shirt that looked like it might have been Percy's

"He's alive" she repeated.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Should we keep going? Or should we keep searching?" said Frank

"We keep going, We don't have much time to get to Olympus" said Annabeth, forcing the words out.

"Are you sure?" asked Hazel putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder

"He'll find his way back, I...I just know it" mumbled Annabeth, he eyes glassing over.

"C'mon kid, time to go to bed"

Annabeth stumbled to her room, starting to cry once again.

* * *

**I've seen that a lot of you guys have read this, but please review! I'll still update, but I don't know if you like it or not. **

**Have yourself a _Crazy _day**

** CrazyGuy3628**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey Guys, I know you were expecting another chapter, but I really don't know if you actually like it. If you do, I'm not asking you to add it to you favs, but just post a review, and, maybe give some ideas on what Percy's next challenge should be.**

**Keep on the ****_Crazy_**

**CrazyGuy3628**


	5. Chapter 4

**PoV **Percy

Percy woke in his bed in Cabin 3. He was completely confused, but then he heard an explosion and ran outside, Riptide drawn.

Outside, looked around to see the entire Camp in flames, the Argo II stern up in the bay, and his friends from both camps fighting to the death.

He then saw Reyna trying to attack Annabeth "Come here Percy! Help the Romans!"

On the other side, he saw Annabeth yell "Percy, join the Greeks! Help your friends!"

But he could not move.

Suddenly, the vision changed.

Percy was on a mountain, surrounded by fog. He looked around and saw Annabeth with a knife in her hand.

Percy was going to embrace her, but suddenly he felt a blinding pain in his back. He turned and saw Jason, his eyes full of hate, his gladius deep in his back. He yelled for Annabeth, but she then lunged forward and dug her dagger deep into his chest.

"You betrayed us all Percy!" yelled Jason

"Why Percy, why!" cried Annabeth.

Suddenly he was in the Olympian throne room, with Luke/Kronos running toward Annabeth and Grover.

Percy ran to protect her, but time seemed to slow.

Kronos pulled out Backbiter and stabbed Grover. He then turned toward Annabeth, and stabbed her too. He began to turn gold, his eyes shimmering. Percy felt his body heating up, his eyes steaming. He realized that this was Kronos' true form. Percy's eyesight dimmed and turned to black.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy awoke in the cavern where he had fought Polybotes, but he soon realized two things

1. He was upside down.

2. There was a giant bonfire below him.

These two things were going to make his escape slightly more difficult, but he suddenly had more strength then before, as if his dreams were like ambrosia and nectar.

He searched his pockets, and to his surprise, Riptide was back! Percy looked around and Polybotes was gone. Percy then cut his ropes and, as silently as possible, dug Riptide in to the rock so that it acted as a handhold. After repeating this several times, he was able to get to the ground without Polybotes noticing. Percy sneaked out of the cavern and ran for the nearest exit not caring if it was Haiti or Japan.

* * *

**PoV **Leo

"It's gone, I swear, it's just gone!" shouted Leo

"What? What's gone?" asked Jason

"Riptide!"

"What?" inquired Piper

"How?" asked Frank

Annabeth looked untroubled for a second "It's a magic sword guys, it has returned to Percy"

"So we know he's alive!" yelled Leo

The whole crew cheered, but Jason brought up a question

"Where do we find him?"

"We don't, He finds us." replied Annabeth, looking like she was going to cry.

* * *

**Well, there goes two more chapters. I thank thou for reading my story, and I bid thee farewell.**

**Keep on the ****_Crazy._**

**_CrazyGuy3628_**

**_(P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW)_**


End file.
